Princesa
by Akyra Gatita Stahl
Summary: "Siempre te amare, a pesar de todo, no quiero que me olvides; por que siempre te protegeré, aunque ya no viva, mi alma lo hará; si es necesario, me convertiré en un demonio, solo para verte sonreír una vez más; mi princesa"


― Eli…― Te escucho susurrar mi nombre y haces que miles de mariposas broten en mi estomago.

Sin haberlo pensado antes las yemas de mis dedos están en tu delicado rostro que acaricio suavemente, nos encontramos donde siempre, en nuestro cuarto, arrodillados en el suelo; nuestras respiraciones se mezclan cuando nos acercamos al rostro del otro y no puedo evitarlo; me gustas tanto, eres a quien yo más deseo, y aunque la barrera sellada por nuestra edad y amistad, mencionando que lo que estamos haciendo esta mal, no puedo evitar acercarme más a ti.

¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! No, espera, no puedo odiarte, simplemente no puedo, al contrario, te amo, amo tus calidas sonrisas en los días más oscuros, amo tu melodiosa voz, cuando pronuncias mi nombre y cuando luchamos contra el mal los dos, amo que me tomes de la mano sin decirme nada; por que tú también sientes lo que siente mi corazón.

Pero esto, esto esta mal, te lo e repetido cientos de veces, pero ni yo ni tu hacemos caso a mis advertencias; te amo y no puedo odiarte; ¡Pero es tan injusto!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me aproximo a tu boca, y mis labios comienzan a besarte, movimientos lentos y tiernos acompañan los latidos sincronizados de nuestros corazones, puedo sentir tus brazos rodear mi cuello, desordenando mi cabello; mi brazo pasan a través de tu cintura, y con mi otra mano te atraigo a mi por la cabeza; haciendo nuestro beso, uno más apasionado, entregándote todo lo que siento; te presiono más contra mí con desesperación y deseando que mi respiración aguante un poco más.

Entre mis recuerdos, nace una imagen de los dos tomados de la mano, cuando éramos apenas unos chicos de 15. Pero ahora tenemos 16, y mis sentimientos por ti se han vuelto dolorosamente irreversibles. Nos separamos violentamente, y ambas bocas se abren para tomar aire. Posamos nuestras frentes en la otra y con nuestras respiraciones todavía agitadas, tú me abrazas y caigo rápidamente al suelo sin fuerzas para detenerte.

― Eli, ¿Esto esta bien? ― Preguntas y tu aliento pega mi rostro, tentándome a seguir pecando y besarte nuevamente.

― No, no lo esta…― Digo y maldigo las palabras que acabo de pronunciar; correspondo a tu abrazo, aprisionándote entre mis brazos.

― Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hacemos? ― Me respondes, tus palabras me hieren profundamente, ya que me recuerdan que no debo estar a tu lado.

― Por que te amo, y no puedo dejar de sentirme así, no importa lo que digan los demás, yo no te dejare, si es que tú no lo quieres…― Pronuncio cerca de tu oreja, y me puedo tranquilizar nuevamente, confiando en mis palabras; tus mejillas se tornan rozadas y besas mi mejilla.

― No quiero que me dejes, púes yo también te amo. ―

Llevo mi mano a tu mentón y te fuerzo a mirarme directamente a los ojos.

― Trixie, ¿De verdad sientes lo mismo por mí? ― Susurró un poco más fuerte.

― Claro que si, estoy completamente segura de que te amo, y aunque no pueda evitar que por nuestras amistad todos digan que es imposible algo entre nosotros, no puedo evitar amarte. ― Explicas con esa decisión en tus ojos que me encanta, y solo puedo corresponder con una sonrisa.

Te acerco a mí rostro y siento tú dulce aliento mezclarse con el mío. Te acerco a mi boca, y cuando veo que tú empiezas a cerrar nuevamente tus ojos, acerco mis labios, y comienzo otro beso apasionado. Esta vez soy yo quien te deja en el suelo, y mis manos se juntan con las tuyas; gemidos escapan de ambas gargantas y hacen que busque tu lengua con más desesperación.

De la puerta que esta frente a nosotros, se escuchan golpes secos, y la voz de pronto llamándonos para cenar, y me doy cuenta recién, de que estamos viviendo con los demás miembros de la banda; pero no me importa, la puerta esta cerrada con llave y él deja de golpear.

Sigo besándote, pero luego me quedo sin aire, y lo único que me queda es abrazarte en el suelo.

― Te amo Trixie, nunca lo olvides…― Digo, y siento como aprietas con más fuerza mis manos.

― No lo are, yo también te amo Eli… ― Dices eso y mi corazón estalla de felicidad.

― Creo que debemos ir… ― Menciono levantándome y extendiendo mi mano para poder levantarte, a lo cual correspondes; nos dirigimos aún tomados de las manos hacia la puerta, y antes de abrirla, te doy por ahora, el ultimo beso.

Los dos entramos caminado a la pequeña sala, en donde vemos a los demás sentados en la mesa, nos miran extrañados, y algo siento en mi pecho, que me duele, pienso aterrado de que saben que entre Trixie y yo, hay algo más que una amistad; pero recuerdo mis anteriores palabras, y aunque ellos no lo acepten, no dejare de amarte, nunca. Aprieto tu mano, y me escondo en una sonrisa.

"Siempre te amare, a pesar de todo, no quiero que me olvides; por que siempre te protegeré, aunque ya no viva, mi alma lo hará; si es necesario, me convertiré en un demonio, solo para verte sonreír una vez más; mi princesa"


End file.
